my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Phineas and Ferb
Storyline TV Show Intro Description The show mainly uses sound effects from The Premiere Edition Volume 1, The Premiere Edition Volume 2, The Premiere Edition Volume 10, The Edge Edition Volume 1, The General Series 6000, Series 6000 Extension I, Cartoon Trax, Animal Trax, Lucasfilm, Animation Collection, Series 1000, Series 2000, Series 4000 Hollywood, Hanna-Barbera, Warner Bros., and Series 8000 Science Fiction. Sound Effects Used * ADVANTAGE AUDIO FALL SOUND * ADVANTAGE AUDIO SIREN WHISTLES (Robert Poole II's version) * DICK DE BENEDICTIS MUSIC * Cartoon Gulp Sound * Hollywoodedge, 35mm Camera Elect Sh PE1012801 (2nd part only) * Hollywoodedge, Baby Crying Slowly PE144001 * Hollywoodedge, Belch 7 Long Disgusti PE138601 * Hollywoodedge, Belches Slow Very Low TE035704 (Heard once in "Rollercoaster.") * Hollywoodedge, Big Metal Clangthud CRT031902 * Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020801/Hollywoodedge, Hawk Screech Single AT082901 * Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster Two Crow PE021501 (Heard briefly once in "Steampunx" along with Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - FARM ROOSTER: SINGLE CALL, ANIMAL 01.) * Hollywoodedge, Bottle Rocket 2 Picco PE098501 * Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015806 * Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601/Hollywoodedge, Cats Fighting Loud Sc PE917007 * Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501/Hollywoodedge, Crowd Med Shock PE961301 (Heard once in "Nerdy Dancin'.") * Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 (Heard once in "I, Brobot", "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama" and "Where's Perry (Part 2).") * Hollywoodedge, Fanfare Ta Da CRT044001 (Heard often in "Bowl-O-Rama Drama.") * Hollywoodedge, Funny Sgl Chicken CRT011001 * Hollywoodedge, Lear Jet Pass By Fast PE849501/Sound Ideas, AIRPLANE, JET - LEAR: EXT: PASS BY 01 * Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 (Heard once in "Remains of a Platypus.") * Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 * Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 * Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 * Hollywoodedge, Party Favor 3 Raspy Pa AC013801 * Hollywoodedge, Pottery Drop Break PE112401/Hollywoodedge, Large Ceramic Pot Bre TE023001 * Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001 * Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801/Hollywoodedge, Children Sml Grp Yell PE954901 (Heard once in "Day of the Living Gelatin.") * PHINEAS AND FERB MUSIC * Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - FARM ROOSTER: SINGLE CALL, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "Steampunx" along with a cut version of Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster Two Crow PE021501.) * Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01 * Sound Ideas, BIRD, SILKY CHICKEN - RAPID CALLS, ANIMAL (Heard once in "The Magnificent Few.") * Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP, * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CHICKEN - LOUD SINGLE SQUAWK * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUEAK - SEVERAL RUBBER SQUEAKS, STRETCH * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FALL WHISTLE, LONG * Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "Ain't No Kiddie Ride".) * Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "Phineas and Ferb Save Summer" during the song "Irving's Camp Fire Song".) * Sound Ideas, CROWD, REACTION - PEOPLE SAYING 'AHH' 03 * Sound Ideas, CROWD, REACTION - PEOPLE SAYING 'OOHHH' * Sound Ideas, FEMALE, SHORT, HUMAN, HORROR (Heard once in "The Doonkelberry Imperative.") * Sound Ideas, FIRE, BALL - IMPACT AND LARGE FIRE BURST, RUMBLE (Heard once in "Toy to the World.") * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - COCONUT HIT 01 * Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 06 (Heard in a high pitch in "A Hard Day's Knight.") * Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - COOING 01 * Sound Ideas, PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK, (Heard once in "Out of Toon.") * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO, 01 * Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - TEMPLE BLOCK RIOT, SHORT * Sound Ideas, STEREO, TURNTABLE - NEEDLE SCRATCHING RECORD, RECORD PLAYER 02 * Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG (Heard once in "S'winter.") * WILHELM SCREAM Image Gallery * Phineas and Ferb/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:TV Shows Category:Disney Channel Shows